Mistletoe Surprise
by xXDarkDreamerGirlXx
Summary: A cute Amuto fanfiction, short but sweet please review if you want me to write the next part and even longer :D All amout dat AMUTO!


**I** **DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SHUGO CHARA! I own this storyline though:**

**Mistletoe surprise**

Amu was lying in bed wearing her usual white onesie with light blue snowflakes all over, while reading a book she found under her bed while cleaning a few days ago. She heard a light tap at her balcony and she walked over, the curtains where closed on it so she didn't know who it could have been, she expecting Ikuto as usual. She opened it and there stood Ikuto, Rain drenched staring at her smiling. He held something behind his back, they stood staring at each other for a while,you could hear the soft patter of the rain outside.

Ikuto stepped forward slightly and smiled down at Amu, "Amu, I was thinking about Yesterday. When you told me you loved me." He smirked and Amu began to blush.

She is adorable when she blushes ikuto thought.

"And I brought you a present since it is close to Christmas" Which it was.

"Well… What is it" Amu said stubbornly blushing and folding her arms. Ikuto smirked and pulled out a mistletoe from behind his back, he slowly hung it above them on the balcony doorframe, Amu stared at him and blushed a deep red colour, almost the same red as the mistletoe.

"You're adorable when you blush." Ikuto said getting closer to her which made her blush more. Amu never backed out of things like this, so she turned her head to the side for Ikuto to kiss her check.

He moved some hair out of her face with his cold hands and leaned down close to her, but before he kissed her Amu stopped him. "Wait…" She said. Ikuto leaned back and smirked at her. "What?"

She turned her head and looked at him "You almost missed." She said putting her finger to her lips lightly.

"Oops." Ikuto said getting close to her and putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and slowly put his face close to hers, Thier lips touched and Ikuto felt the heat coming from Amu's red blushing cheeks. She slowly lifted her arms up around his neck while they kissed and pulled him slightly closer to her. She could feel his firm but soft hands against her back, holding her soft but tightly. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to stay like this forever. Her hands ran up into his wet dark blue hair, she twisted it around her fingers slowly and clasped the back of his head lightly. His hair was soft and silky even though it was soaking wet from the rain. As they drew out for a breath Ikuto whispered

"I love you amu"

"I love you too Ikuto…" She said slowly pressing her lips back against his. Amu could feel the warmth of Ikuto's body transferring to her and her heat going to him. His lips where soft and warm, as their lips touched she could feel her body become warmer even though the balcony was letting in a freezing cold draft. Ikuto had one arm around her him and one hand holding her back just below her neck. Her bubble gum pink her tickled the back of his fingers as it blew this way and that in the wind.

His deep blue gorgeous eyes where closed but he opened them every now and then to look at Amus beautiful face.

Her eyes where Honey coloured and she also opened hers only every now and then to see what he looked like.

Once they opened their eyes at the same time and stared at each other, They both drew back still holding each other.

"You should get to bed Amu."Ikuto said in his silky voice. Staring into her honey eyes shining in front of him.

"Yeah…" Amu said letting go of Ikuto and walking to her bed. Ikuto walked over and pulled the covers over her. "Good night Amu."

"Good night Ikuto" Amu closed her eyes and Ikuto turned to walk away.

Amu grabbed his sleeve. "Wait…." She said sleepily "Im cold…" Ikuto smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He lay beside her and she curled up in his arms.

"Sweet dreams Amu."

Ikuto told her a story in a quiet silky smooth voice, amu fell asleep to the sound of his voice and enjoyed every second of it. When she woke, Ikuto was gone and the balcony doors where closed. The Mistletoe was gone and she wondered if it was a dream.

She found a note beside her bed and she read it

"Sweet dreams princess. –Ikuto" So it wasn't a dream. She thought. She opened the balcony curtains and stared out into the early daylight.

"I love you ikuto" She whispered opening the balcony doors for some fresh air. Another note lay on the ground outside the balcony window, sheltered from the rain last night. She read it

"I love you too Amu –Ikuto" She smiled and tucked it into one of her drawers with the other note. She leaned against the balcony and looked up at the clear morning sky.

**Please review if you want more! I will make some serious Amuto stuff happen! If I get 5 reviews ill make another chapter of this! Maybe even a longer one! Thank you very much for reading see you next time! Muwhahahhahaa**

**Amu: Oh no what is she gonna do….**

**Ikuto: Don't pretend you don't like it.**

**Amu: PERVERTED CAT!**


End file.
